


Drawn to You

by curiousitydidmein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousitydidmein/pseuds/curiousitydidmein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor begins to notice Vision gravitating to him a lot lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn to You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a thor/vision convo about thor getting vision off with just his electricity.

Thor began to notice Vision gravitating to him a lot lately. And whenever he asked about it, the same answer came in response.

_“I just enjoy your company, Thor.”_

But there was a rush in Vision’s resolve as he phased out of whichever room they were in.This left Thor conflicted considering the companionship they formed right off the bat. Unless it’s a ruse, though very unlikely. Vision’s actions were always honest and straightforward. Determined, Thor knew he had to get to the bottom of this.

Almost a week past when Thor found Vision alone. It was late and quiet once the other avengers dispersed to their own corridors. But Vision chose to sit on the couch and read. The god hesitated for a second before stepping forward. It was now or never.

Vision felt weight land on the couch before electricity surged up his spine. Letting out a shudder and quiet gasp, he already knew who it was without looking over. Instead placing the book unto the coffee table before rotating enough where they were facing each other. A quiet observation that took seconds before he spoke.

“Something is wrong.”

“Yes.” Thor was grateful to get to the matter at hand. “You have been acting strange lately.”

“I never noticed.”

“Vision.”

Thor pressed gently, placing a hand on Vision’s shoulder. Eyes lulling to a close, Vision bit his bottom lip. His fingers gripped the couch edge as more electricity flowed through him. And what he felt: the concern and uncertainty Thor had. It was all too intense.

“Vision?” There was realization in Thor’s voice as Vision snapped his eyes open. “Did you just…?”

Thor’s hand then went right through Vision’s shoulder as the synthenoid rose abruptly. Emotions Thor never saw Vision express came over his features. He was mortified and had the intense need to leave. But it quickly dissipated when Vision cleared his throat.

“Forgive me, I must be going now.”

“Vision-” Thor stood to follow him. 

“Please enjoy the rest of your evening. ”

“…Did I do something wrong?” That stopped Vision in his tracks, hesitant as he looked over his shoulder. He turned to face Thor now, watching him slowly step forward. “Have I caused any grievances?”

“No, it’s just-” Vision’s voice wavered. He could feel Thor’s guilt and need to fix this. “Thor, you must control your emotions.”

“Control?” Thor echoed, and Vision wished he chose better words. Anger was edging into the guilt, threatening to take over. That's all I have been. Tell me what’s wrong, Vision.“

“I’d rather not say.” Vision avoided Thor’s gaze, focusing on his hands instead. He _could_ phase through the floor, but that wouldn't help. “It’s not you… Actually no, it kind of is…”

“Which one is it?”

“There’s still things I need to research. It’s very different from what I’ve experienced so far…” Vision was moreso speaking to himself than Thor at this point. When Thor opened his mouth to speak, Vision held up a hand. “Give me one moment, please.”

Thor didn’t want to, his patience worn thin as it is. But if it meant getting an answer, he would wait a bit longer. Vision had since inhaled deeply to prepare himself. Another thing Thor never saw him do before. His blue eyes were still cast downward as he spoke.

“Since you’ve had a hand in my birth, I believe I’m very sensitive to your electricity. Perhaps the familiarity of it draws me to you.” Vision spoke matter-of-factly with a small shrug. His hands were very interesting right now. “It’s only gotten stronger and I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I didn’t want to upset you, and I wasn’t completely sure myself. That’s why I’ve been acting so odd…”

Thor remained quiet while Vision spoke, and he must’ve understood what was explained to him. The electric current slowly went out of Vision’s system. It was still there, but not nearly as overpowering. He definitely should have spoke to Thor sooner. 

“So that moan?” Thor pointed back to the couch. “Was that from…?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I found great… pleasure in it. And this isn’t the first occurance.” Vision finally looked up at Thor. “I wasn’t lying when I said I enjoyed your company.”

◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

Vision regrets confiding in Thor the very next day. It was one thing for the god to be completely unaware of the effect he had. But now, Thor took this new information to his advantage. For your research, he would say coyly. Which was a bold-faced lie and they both knew it.

If anything, Thor was trying to see how much he could get away with in public. His antics started small and subtle before escalating quickly. And if anyone noticed what was happening between them, it wasn’t brought up. It took three weeks before Vision dragged Thor to his room, phasing them both through the door. There was this hunger he had to satisfy.

“I was beginning to worry that I bored you.” Thor admitted while Vision kissed up his neck. “But I’m glad you’re proving me wrong.”

Vision snorted in the nape of his neck, drawing up to looked at him. 

“You are anything but boring, Thor.”

“I’m relieved to hear that, now what do you want to do?” Thor pulled Vision close by his hips, leaving no space between them. “I can think of several things, but this isn’t about me.”

The energy between them made Vision’s toes curl. A strong, sure hand sliding up his spine multiplied it. He was instinctively taking mental notes, but there was a stutter to them as Thor kept touching him. If he could just concentrate. Focus on not becoming a shivering mess and do his research properly.

“Stop that.” Vision noted the growl the emitted deep from his throat, filled with irritation and lust. Noted the way he gripped the front of Thor’s shirt. How their lips brushed. “You’re distracting me.”

“That’s the point. Here.”

Thor brought them over to the edge of the bed, getting Vision to sit down. Vision has since willed his cape to disappear because it was in the way. He opened his legs to give Thor room before wrapping them around the god’s waist. Thor’s electricity felt so good and the research can wait. As long as they can keep doing this.

A jolt of pleasure resonated in him once Thor started rolling his hips. Even moreso as Vision slowly moved his own along with Thor’s, experimenting.

“That’s it.” Thor’s voice came low in his ear. “You’re doing very well.”

“Um- Ah!” Vision gasped. “I meant to saaaaaayyy oh Thor yes.”

The sounds Vision heard himself make were so out of place compared to well-established sentences. They just came out and the lack of control over them felt weird. Vision didn’t like it too much and bit his lip, preventing any more to escape. Thor took notice and was soon inches from his face.

“Please don’t stifle yourself.” Thor peppered kisses on Vision’s mouth. “I love the sounds you make.”

The protest Vision had prepared turned into a moan when Thor began kissing his neck again. His beard tickled as it brushed against synthetic skin. He could hear the god chuckle and say something, but it was all too much. It felt like he was about to burst from everything he was experiencing for the first time. Damn it, he was so _close_. 

“Thor please.” Vision wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking for, but Thor seemed to understand. Next thing he knew, Thor had drawn him close. 

“It’s okay, I got you.”

As Vision rode through his first orgasm, what was happening caught Thor by surprise. The ceiling lights brightened the room to their maximum compacity before blowing out. It had gone pitch black for a few minutes before dim lights came on. Once his eyes adjusted Thor looked down at Vision, whose breathing slowly returned to normal.

“Interesting.” Thor mused, watching Vision stretch and hum happily. “Are you alright?”

“011101110110111101110111…” When Vision looked up at Thor’s confused expression, he became alert. “01110100011010000110111101110010?”

“I don’t understand what you are saying.”

“01110111011010000110000101110100 011000010111001001100101 01111001-” Vision clasped a hand over his mouth. Determined, he tried speaking again. “011010000110111101110111- 0110111001101111 01110111011000010110100101110100…”

“Does that mean I did something right?” Thor teased, waggling his eyebrows.

That earned him a slap to the chest as Thor laughed, the sound echoing in Vision’s room. The following morning Tony was asking everyone about last night’s outage. And as the other avengers made comments about how they experienced the same thing, Thor gave Vision a side glance. The synthenoid was quietly sipping from a mug of tea, but Thor knew he was ready for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Yet when he sent a small surge of electricity, Vision gave the faintest smile behind his mug.

They were doing that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy with this considering I never wrote fanfics before. Will definitely write more with these two. Practice makes perfect ;)


End file.
